Perfect
by xbluxmoonx
Summary: Saria wanted freedom, could taste it on the tip of her tongue. What she would do just for a chance to see her blonde-haired beauty. But nothing was perfect, not like how she used to be. Now she must fight to regain what was once hers, and something more.
1. Prologue

**Perfect**

X

X

Prologue

X

X

X

The forest was perfect. It was immortal. Nothing could kill it, and it could kill nothing- if it so chose to, anyway. It transformed, it perfected itself, it lived, and as long as it did- it would protect those in its dwelling. For one, it loved those that lived in it, and invited all those who were curious enough to enter into its safety net. And if it liked that person, it would keep that person forever, and never let go.

The person would be immortal, living and thriving off of the forest's own life. If the forest ever died, so would its inhabitants. But, that was unlikely. That is why, those first living in the dwelling were very young, and beautiful. The forest didn't want to let go, didn't want to see them grow up and be known to the filth in the outside world. It kept them, fed them, sheltered them. Nothing would hurt them, as long as the forest lay untouched by evil hands.

But, as those known as the Kokiri lived peacefully and in near perfect harmony with the nature that surrounded them, there were those that disagreed with the order. They wanted freedom, they wanted to know what it was like to live normally- like a Hylian, or a Zora, or a Gerudo. Some were ably to escape- only to turn into dust by nightfall, and others proved harder to rebel against the forest.

But there were those that rebelled still in the forest, enshrouded by its darkness, hiding amongst its foliage- too ashamed to show itself to those that agreed with the forest. One of these included the Deku Witch. The one that hid in the caves underneath the forest earth, or up in the trees- hidden with her natural camouflage.

The Forest Sage would have been one of those that agreed with the forest. She was immortal, just like her surroundings. She was as beautiful as a ten year old could get, and as wise as any Hylian could ever wish to become. One could never suspect her of wrongdoing, or any misfit behavior.

She was perfect, as perfect as any Kokiri could become.

One would never believe, whence she saw that irresistible face- that she wanted nothing more than to be imperfect like them.

X

X

X

I'll be frank, I don't like SariaxLink fics. But, this idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. I'm not sure if it will be a SariaxLink fanfic in the end, but there will be romance. Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind about it, and to those who aren't fans, either, I encourage you to come back, if you like, that is. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this fanfic as much as I do writing it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

X

X

X

Chapter 1

X

X

X

Saria loved the forest meadow. For one reason, she could be comfortable there. There would be no reason for her to worry about the other, innocent Kokiri, not to mention Mido. She could lie there, on the soft grass, and let her thoughts drift her to other worlds. Never mind that she was the sage of the forest. One wouldn't care where she was as long as she was there when something important happened. After all, it was her duty to watch over the others. The Deku Tree made sure of that, and there wasn't much she could do to object that.

With a sigh, she finally opened her eyes. There she expected to see a fading sky, half-covered because of the tree's foliage. Instead, she saw the bright red orb of her fairy. Toal was angry at her, again.

"What did I tell you about sneaking off like that, Saria?" he tinkered bells in her pointy ears, again.

She gazed up at him innocently, ready for another lecture. No, no, she wasn't supposed to leave the small village and head to the meadow. The meadow wasn't safe anymore. Rebels were compromising her temple. In the past year, the forest was going under a red alert. The witches were getting angry, and the forest wanted to protect the Kokiri- especially Saria.

What could she do? She hadn't spoken to the other Sages since Ganondorf's fate was sealed, and the Deku Tree would never let her leave the forest.

"It's a dangerous time, right now," Toal continued, his fairy wings fluttering angrily as he swirled around her head, "You shouldn't be here. You should go back to the village, Saria. This instant!"

She closed her cerulean eyes and suppressed another sigh.

"Are you even listening?!" her fairy rattled on.

But then, just as she was about to ignore his ranting some more, she heard rustling of bushes from above. Her eyes shot open in worry.

"I'm listening," Saria whispered. Her body froze and she was tempted to stay in that position forever, hoping the bad vibe washing over her would soon disappear.

"What's that?" Toal asked, gliding on Saria's shoulder. His red hue changed to blue; his anger so suddenly forgotten.

The rustling continued, and Saria pounced up. Her legs wobbled ever so slightly, and she realized then how long she must have been lying in the meadow, drinking in her old dreams of being alive.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice slightly hoarse.

Faint laughter reached her ears. She tensed, the power of the sages glowing in her- ready to spring from her palm and disintegrate the possible evil lurking nearer and nearer. But, she resisted. Her curiosity was becoming just as overwhelming.

"Answer me!" she yelled. Toal jumped from his perch on her shoulder, afraid now that his Kokiri might do something drastic.

"Oh, _now_," the female voice was melodious, like ever forest dweller should have, "_Child_, should you speak in that tone with me?"

Saria backed away from the cluster of trees she had been lying under. The voice sounded familiar, and she even wished she had not asked for the person to answer her call.

"Who are you?" the Kokiri continued, despite her doubt. She had to know what this evil was- it was for the forest's safety.

"Do you not recognize my voice?" it asked, "Do you not recognize who I am? Perhaps…" The voice was soft, but Saria didn't think the same once she saw the shadow slinking down the tree.

"You!" the girl was ready to shriek, but it was hopeless to think a band of Kokiri could help her, or let alone find their way to the meadow. Maybe, she could call for Link. Then, she shook her head. She promised to herself that she would never do that, never in a million years. She hated that face.

"Your mother misses you," the Deku Witch smirked, her bark-skin stretching along her lips, "Come back to me, Saria."

"You're an evil creature!" the said girl screamed, as she grabbed hold of her right wrist, "I will destroy you if you come nearer."

The witch was unfazed. She raised her calloused hand and lifted a stray strand of leaves from her face. Her yellow eyes were placid, and Saria could have sworn she saw her mother's face staring back at her.

_A trick_, she thought vehemently, _I would never fall for those tricks, again_.

"Please, Saria," the Deku Witch leered, "Come back to me, come with me and we will escape. You and I- like the real Hylians we were meant to be."

"No!" Saria shook her head, her dark green hair bobbing along with her. A stray leaf fell from her shoulder. The witch's gaze fell with it.

"I miss you," her lips stuck out from her face, as if someone had carved into her when she had slept amongst the trees, "I have created a potion, one that can return us to normal, Saria. But for me, it is too late."

"Don't you dare offer me anything," Saria growled, "The forest provides us with everything, witch, for you to take that away. For what? So, we can live on the streets like common beggars?"

The witch's eyes slanted in anger, "The forest has made you a vile child, Saria. Just because you are the sage, does not mean you can control me. You cannot keep me away, Saria. You are my only hope."

Toal finally flew forward. His hue was red, again. "You won't lay a finger on her, witch. You will leave this place, or I will have the Deku Tree leave you in the fields to rot!"

The Deku Witch smirked, "Very well, Saria. But, I know what you want, child. I know you cannot live the rest of your damned life here. See him grow, see him love, see him change. I know what you want."

Saria's face fell, her lips forming a grim line as she dropped both her hands to her side.

The Deku Witch stretched her long branches for arms, stretching her body to accumulate her movement. Her leafy hair, strung about her, usually shrouding half of her once beautiful face, blew in the evening breeze. In seconds, she was gone.

"What do you want, Saria?" Toal asked, his tone lost, as if he had been defeated in an argument.

She shook her head, "I want nothing."

Toal sighed. He had lost an argument, again. He fluttered off, his hue now changing back to blue.

Saria sighed, "I want to be alive."

X

X

X


	3. Chapter 2

**Perfect**

X

X

X

Chapter 2

X

X

X

The crickets were chirping loudly that night, as if daring Saria to go out there and blow them to smithereens. She didn't, however. She wouldn't destroy the forest dwellers. It was against the rules, and the Deku Tree would punish her if she did. Besides, it wasn't the crickets' fault that she was still up.

She groaned, tired of being awake, but not exhausted enough to lose consciousness. With another angry groan, she rolled over onto her side. A lock of her loose hair fell in front of her face. She flinched, trying to keep the stray strands from poking her eye.

"This is hopeless," she whined, rubbing her sore eyes. She had been staring at the candle's flame for too long from where it flickered above the table, as if hovering in midair like a weak fairy.

"What's hopeless?" Toal asked from his perch on top of the headboard.

"Nothin', Toal." Saria replied, readjusting another time so she was lying on her stomach with her right leg and arm dangling from the side.

"Don't lie," he said before flying down to glow his bright blue light in her face.

"Argh," she tried swatting him away, "Get outta my face."

"Hmph…fine…" and he let her be for the rest of the night, all the while glaring at her restless form.

XxxxXxxxX

"Link's here, Saria!" Fado screamed as she ran past the girl's house, "He's here, he's here!"

"I'm coming!" Saria called from inside, knowing Fado would probably drag her out if she didn't comply.

"Hurry!" the voice faded just as Saria finished the washing the last dish. She placed it on the rack before drying her hands with a dishtowel.

From outside, she could hear the Kokiri laughing in excitement. The Hero had returned, but to them, a Hylian was visiting.

"All right, all right, I brought gifts!" Link's voice rang in her ears just before the children erupted in another bid of anticipation.

That was all Saria could take. It was bad enough that she knew of almost every wonderful aspect of being human, other than experience, but then he barges in with gifts and trinkets and toys to remind her of that guilty pleasure. What happened to keeping all that boastfulness inside, anyway?

But then the girl shook her head. _Stupid me_, she thought. How could she think that way? It was the Hero! Link, the Hero of Time, was actually paying a visit to old friends that could possibly have nothing in return for him. That is, if he wasn't feeling the need to repay them over and over for their help in his retrieval of the spiritual stone.

"Saria?" Link's voice sent a chill up her spine, startling her by his sudden appearance.

She hid her shock, feigning a smile, and turned around to face him. Her angry suddenly melted away, her dark blue eyes widened to large orbs as she stared at him. How could she be angry with _him_? It didn't matter if he would soon be too old for her; she was still fawning like every other Kokiri girl.

"Link!" she laughed, "It's so good to see you!"

He grinned, "Same here, Sar'."

She glanced out the door behind him, "Guess you brought gifts, huh?"

"Yep," he replied before digging into his knapsack. Saria watched curiously, her eyebrows lifting in anticipation. She hadn't exactly prepared for a gift, especially from Link. After so many months of his absence, she'd grown accustomed without much company, let alone a gift from a friend- an old friend. "Here you go!" he handed her the small, velvet pouch.

She took it carefully, as if some Deku Babba would pop out and bite her. "But, Link, you didn't have to get me anything."

His lips broadened into a larger smile, "Of course I do! Anyway, it's just a little something I thought you would like. I got it at the market in town."

As he said this, she had unwrapped the ribbon and pulled out the item from inside. At first, she had no clue what it could be. But then she saw the gleaming pendant dangling from the thin, golden chain. For an instant she believed he had shrunken the forest's spiritual stone, but it wasn't so. Sure, it had the same golden spiral and the beautiful emerald pendant, yet it was nothing close to the real thing. Too small, anyway…

"Wow, Link." She focused on him, still holding the chain in her one hand, "Thank you so much."

He looked away, a blush creeping up to his cheeks, "It was on sale." Saria had the urge to hug him, but she resisted, knowing it wouldn't be a point on her side.

"Hey, Link!" Fado poked her head inside the small house, saving the green-haired girl from further embarrassment, "Who are the friends you brought with you? They're standing so lonely! Introduce us!"

"Oh, yeah!" his cheeks reddened and he made his way out the door. Before leaving completely, he turned around to face Saria, "Hope you like it, Sar'. Happy Birthday."

To think Link had actually remembered her supposed birthday made her legs turn to mush. And that feeling wasn't at all supposed to be present. What was she thinking, anyway?

Saria mentally kicked herself, realizing her sudden mistake.

"Looks like you've taken a fancy, huh, Saria?" Fado's voice made her cringe.

Saria had completely forgotten the blonde Kokiri. "I-I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Fado giggled, "Don't hide it, Saria. You like him, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The girl's eyes widened in fear more than realization. Fado was right. She _did_ like him. But that didn't mean she couldn't do anything about it.

"Mind your own business, Fado," Saria scowled, folding her arms across her chest as she tried to hide her fear.

"Whatever," she teased with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, come with me. Link brought some friends over. They brought awesome stuff, too!"

She dashed out and Saria slumped against the small, kitchen counter with a huff. Whatever that bothered her, could wait. She slowly clasped the necklace on, and then tucked it under her tunic collar. The pendant was cold against her skin, but she ignored it otherwise. It wasn't cold enough to bite. Like wire jaws snapping around her wrists, she remembered the binding feeling back in the meadow. The way the Deku Witch had entered the place, as if she owned it, as if her own daughter wasn't the protector of the deep, dark woods. And she had even offered a life outside the forest. No doubt the legends of the crazed witch were true. No logical Kokiri would take that offer, and Saria was anything but irrational.

But for once, she would dare to step on the other side.

X

X

X

Thanks to your guys' awesome reviews. Hope you liked this chapter so stick around for the next, all right:-)


	4. Chapter 3

**Perfect**

X

X

X

Chapter 3

X

X

X

Saria should have recognized the young princess when she had seen her. No one could mistake the princess, or even doubt her if she hid it. Mastering her disguise was one way to get around, but it was much, much slower. Being the princess, she could easily maneuver through crowds, whilst townsfolk huddled off to the side, for fear of being touched by the mysterious beauty walking past. Her flawless porcelain-like skin seemed to glow with her, adding to the shining, flowing mass of golden hair that swayed behind her bobbing head. And to think, she was only eleven years of age.

"Saria," Zelda's lips the color of rose broadened into a small smile, "It seems ages since I've seen you. How are you?"

The Kokiri smiled, feeling more self-conscious then she should have been. In a matter of time, Zelda would grow nearly twice the height, and be the fairest girl in all of Hyrule. No doubt, Link would be a very lucky man by that time. "I'm fine, Princess."

"Zelda!" she widened her sapphire eyes, "Call me Zelda, Saria."

The Kokiri children walking past giggled and Saria hushed them with the wave of her hand. Embarrassment tinted her cheeks a pale pink. "Of course, Zelda." Her tongue felt weighed down by globs of syrup.

The princess grinned in satisfaction. Link suddenly appeared next to her, his smile broader than before; "Mido can't wait to see the slingshot trick I learned yesterday. You two want to come and watch?"

Zelda huffed in response before Saria could open her mouth. "I've been watching him do that all day yesterday. Even Impa was bored."

Link pouted in mock annoyance, "Well, Ayden doesn't seem to mind."

"Ayden doesn't mind anything." Zelda rolled her eyes before flipping her shoulder-length hair. "He loves to play around with stupid little weapons."

Link shrugged with a crooked smile plastered on his face. "Where is he anyway?"

From behind Saria, there came a loud, rippling splash of water. Both the blonde's eyes widened in shock and Saria gasped, realizing before it came, that she was standing next to the small river near the Deku Tree entrance. Cold water engulfed her, sending her sputtering and shivering in all her wetness.

"There he is," Zelda muttered, nodding her head the general direction behind Saria.

The Kokiri's teeth chattered as she glimpsed at her wet tunic, sticking like tape to her body. "G-great."

"Yo, Link!" a boy's voice, a little too high-pitched for her liking, reached her ears. She grimaced. "Guess what the Deku Tree gave me?"

"Uh, what?" Link's face flushed, glancing at Saria.

"This, this," the boy's form sprang from Saria's left, "this awesome flute!"

Saria groaned, annoyed.

Link laughed nervously, "Uh, Saria, this is Ayden. Ayden Collier. He's Impa's nephew."

She turned around, her eyes narrowed; ready to glare daggers. A shiver went up her spine as she stared at the copper-haired boy. His eyes alighted with delight when he saw her. He grinned, and she glimpsed at the wooden flute in his hand.

"Hey, Saria!" he reached out a slippery, wet hand, "You look like a drowned cat!"

Zelda rolled her eyes and Link slapped his forehead, feeling a little more than lost at the moment.

"Have you ever seen a more beautifully crafted flute in your entire life?" he ravaged, his dark green eyes twinkling, "The purple fairy even taught me an awesome tune. She even said you might know some."

With a slap of her hair, Saria turned around and stalked off, completely ignoring his outstretched hand.

"I don't think she likes me." Ayden mumbled, his freckled cheeks actually flushing.

The Hylians glanced at each other, small smiles playing on their lips. "Maybe you should go and apologize," Zelda suggested.

Ayden shook his head, realizing just how Zelda was trying to be rid of him. "No, thanks, lovely princess. I think I'll go practice the flute."

"Find somewhere nice and quiet and away from us!" the princess offered as he disappeared into another section of the woods.

"So we don't have to listen," Link finished off, another goofy grin adorning his baby-face features.

XxxxXxxxX

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Saria kicked the inside wall of her small tree house, finding that it relaxed her drenched little body if she smacked something around for a bit.

She knew her other tunic was still grass-stained and muddy from her last trek up the meadow, and she would still need to sew the other two back up from hiking up that steep cliff after jumping off that rickety wooden bridge- not to mention the other time she decided to go chase a skull kid for stealing her pack of rupees. Her only other choice would have to be the Hylian dress she had sewed together a few months earlier. It was a failure, to say the least. The sleeves were too wide, the midsection too itchy, the skirt too puffy…

"All wrong," she muttered to herself as she pulled it on.

She tied it up from the back, the ribbon too long so that it hung behind her like two thin, useless, dragging tails, and then she quickly braided her hair afterwards. Grabbing her ocarina, she soon leaped out from her back window. _Best left unnoticed_, she always said.

XxxxXxxxX

The meadow was silent, as if every creature in the forest had quieted down at their arrival, or had possibly scurried off to watch Link and Zelda, the beauties of Hylian children still new to them. But Ayden wasn't Hylian, and he wasn't as beautiful as them, either. He couldn't relate to the blonde hair and the blue eyes or the flawless skin. He had freckles, and red hair that shone like copper in the sunlight, and a pug nose.

No, he didn't need to constantly withstand their annoyances, and grievances, when they seemingly had everything. From the time he was born, he was kept in secrecy. He had to constantly hide and run from place to place, searching for a home. With his parents dead after the fire burnt down the village, he'd been a street rat. Only until two months ago, when he had found Impa in the market place, he was homeless. Now he lived in the castle, dubbed Impa's nephew for safety's sake, and no doubt more like a son to her as Zelda was like a daughter.

He sighed; suddenly feeling relaxed in such a place as if he could stay there forever. He found a spot under a tall oak tree; clear away from the opening, but enough to let him see how the sunlight glowed on everything as if little bits of gold flecks had been showered over the ground, the trees, even left to glide in the air.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself, "this is the life."

He raised his flute to his lips and began a very out-of-tune, nail-raking, ear-covering song.

XxxxXxxxX

Saria's ears picked out the distant tune before she reached the Lost Meadow. She grimaced, knowing someone was about to ruin her haven with that blasted melody that actually didn't even sound like one. She raced up the remaining steps that led to the clearing, preparing for the worst.

And even if she did, she still wasn't exactly prepared to spot out the copper-haired boy leaning against one of the oak trees, blowing out his flute like there was no tomorrow. She glared at him, fists clenched to her sides, just as she began to stalk toward him. What right did a Hylian have to be barging into _her_ meadow, anyway? The only Hylian who ever had the right was Link, or Zelda- if it had to come to that, anyway.

He must have sensed her somehow because his eyes flew open, and his ear-twisting melody was cut short.

"Oh, h-hi," he began with a stutter, his hands shaking slightly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her right eye beginning to twitch, "I mean, how did you even _find_ this place?"

"I-I, um…" he glanced down at the grass, creating patterns of fairy wings in his mind- anything but her angry, pouting face. "I'm sorry, I just- I wanted to get away to somewhere, um, quiet, you know?" His nose crinkled ever so slightly and Saria's gaze softened ever so slightly. Ayden glimpsed up at her, his head downcast, his shoulders drooping.

"Oh, well," the Kokiri leaned away from him, not realizing until he looked up at her that she had been so close. But, of course, she had to give him credit; he _did_ find his way up to the meadow all by himself. "It's not like you'll be rotting our brains out with you music here for very long."

Ayden furrowed his eyebrows, his lower lip pouting ever so slightly at the insult while she turned away to reach her regular spot on the tree stump near the Forest temple. "You think it's bad?" he asked, jumping away from the tree and following her.

She laughed haughtily, "_Bad_? That was _terrible_. Key-word right there…"

"Then teach me!" he said as she plopped down on the stump.

She crossed her legs Indian-style and pulled out her ocarina, avoiding the boy's gaze. "Are you insane? It would take ages for you to learn."

"So?" he cocked his head, his fingers fumbling with the flute in a nervous gesture, "You aren't going to go anywhere anytime soon, and I've got nothing…"

"You're a stupid boy!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and furious.

Ayden crumpled, obviously realizing he had a mistake. "I-I didn't mean what I…"

"Just go!" she huffed, closing her eyes and placing the ocarina to her lips.

Her song drowned out his pleads to apologize for whatever he did, and he soon slinked away into the shadows, his eyes a deep red hue as he turned to mist and disappeared.

X

X

X

Thanks to all your guys' awesome reviews! Hope you all stay posted for the next chapter, which probably won't be updated as quickly as this one, but you know, stay posted:-D


	5. Chapter 4

_**Perfect**_

X

X

X

Chapter 4

X

X

X

The Kokiri were asleep, huddled into their beds during the cold winter months of January, their fairies sleeping idly by, the glow of their small bodies reduced to a pinpoint in their unconscious state. Rain now lashed out at the rooftops, pounding against shafts and windows, daring to enter into the small confines of every dweller. But they resisted, plainly and easily, knowing that winter would soon pass, and spring would lazily reappear from its hiding place. And Saria knew this all too well, for she had lived there her entire life, as long as she could remember. No one would be out this late, sitting on roofs, prancing around, playing jokes. She wondered how none of them ever grew tired of it. She wondered if they would ever want to step outside, see the real world? For her, it was different. Yes, she loved the forest, but she could hardly see the beautiful blue sky anymore, with all of the trees and greenery that gagged it to death.

More than once had she stolen a glance outside, to see what lie ahead, beyond the thick foliage of morning winter bliss, where rain would turn to snow and fall like mini, wingless pixies. Her tactics were the same, wearing the same dark clothes to camouflage her into the black cloak of night. With one last wrap of the scarf around her head and mouth, she crawled out her window. The rain sent a chill up her spine, pounding her head and shoulders with ferocity, as if telling her to go back into the safe confines of her little house. She resisted, and continued trailing along the forest edges behind the village.

She sidled past Link's house, realizing the lights were still on, a candle still glowing. Fighting the urge to go up there and blow the flame out, she circled past and climbed up the vines that would lead her into the Lost Woods. The dangers inside were precarious; if she got lost, she would turn into a skull kid, and she doubted she wanted to be a rupee-stealing thief anymore than she wanted to be a Kokiri any longer.

The meadow was unusually quiet that night, other than the pitter-patter of large raindrops amongst the leaves and the muddy ground. But she didn't plan on indulging herself, playing her ocarina this time. She wore her special boots, and she brought along her mini hook shot, the one she had fashioned herself out of wood and rope and a large hook with three tips that she had asked Link to get her from the fishing lake.

The branch she looked for on the large, oak tree was harder to find than last time, with the rain blurring her vision, and clouding the forest with mist. She shot the hook high anyway, aiming for anything that could possibly support her weight. But the hook tossed back to the ground, as a short, resounding yelp reaching her ears. A small figure tumbled out from the trees like a fallen bird. They were close to the hitting the ground, if it weren't for that small branch jutting out from a nearby oak tree. It cracked, and the body flung to the ground, residing another painful yelp.

Saria ran up to the person, all the while pushing the cloth that wrapped around her face below her chin. A mass of dark hair popped up, and the person sprang to life in front of her. She jumped back in surprise, realizing she would probably get it if she didn't apologize soon.

"Oww," the voice whined, but the face was still blurry. Saria stepped closer, enough to kneel in front of the person.

"Oh…" she sighed, realizing then and there who it was that had yet again bothered her, "It's just you…"

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, pouting, "What in Ganon's locker was that?"

Saria laughed nervously, trying to avoid staring at his scrunched pug nose. "Sorry, I didn't know you were up there."

"Yeah," Ayden exclaimed, "Look before you throw large rocks, okay?"

"That wasn't a rock," she huffed, finally drawing in her hook shot to show him, "It's this."

His eyes widened, "That is so cool-looking. What is it?"

She smiled, feeling a little proud of herself, "It's a hook shot. I made it myself."

"Wow," he beamed, leaning forward, forgetting his pounding headache, "That looks exactly like Link's."

Saria handed it to him, forgetting as well as her own nuisance of being angry with him, "You can look at it."

"Cool!" he took the hook shot from her, eyeing it carefully, the way she had carved the wood, the way the rope intertwined around the old hook. "Hey, this is pretty awesome. You've got a talent."

She blushed, sitting on the ground next to him, ignoring the dampness that seeped up her clothes. "I have a lot of time on my hands."

Ayden frowned suddenly, his eyes clouded over as he gazed at her; "Sorry that I was so rude to you today."

Saria's smile dropped as well, replaced with more of an apologetic expression than his, "It was my fault for yelling at you. I was being mean. I'm not always like that, you know? I'm actually nice, it's just…"

"You don't like me?" he finished, his puppy-dog eyes watching her sadly.

Then she shook her head furiously. "No, no. I didn't say that. It's not like that at all."

"Oh, okay…" he shifted around nervously, and Saria widened her eyes.

"Ewww," she jumped up, wiping the back of her pants with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I promised Impa I wouldn't get my clothes all dirty over here!" he glanced at his muddy and drenched clothes.

Saria giggled, finding it hard to suppress it any longer whence she saw that face of his.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, his bottom lip protruding slightly as he tried to wipe the mud off. "That's not funny. I hate her punishments."

The Kokiri cleared her throat, her smile still broadening, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that- your face, it was hilarious."

Ayden grumbled, his face flushing. "What were you doing out so late anyway, Saria?"

She stopped and stared at him, scrutinizing him, wondering if she should tell him. Then she shrugged, "I like the rain, and I wanted to come up here."

"Oh," then he grinned, "Me too. It's always peaceful."

Saria sighed with relief before changing the subject; "I guess we should head back, or you'll catch a cold."

He nodded forlornly, a small, crooked smile on his lips. "Yeah, I better wash my clothes before we head back tomorrow afternoon."

"What?" Saria's heart fell, "Why so early?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's Zelda's birthday next week and they want us to be at the castle to 'prepare'." His nose scrunched again in distaste, but Saria was too distracted by his words.

"Oh…" her shoulders drooped.

"But we can always come back," he reached his hand out in an inviting gesture before glancing at his occupied hand, the one holding the wooden hook shot. "Oh, here you go."

She waved her hands in front of her, palms facing him, "You can keep it."

"Really?" he replied, bewildered, his gaze switching from her to the weapon.

"Yeah, I hardly use it," she lied, nodding. But either way, she wanted him to have it. Seeing that look on his face, only made her want him to smile even more.

"Thank you so much!" he beamed, then tackled her in a tight hug.

"Ah!" she yelped, as he embraced her. But the warmth was welcoming, and she patted his wet head of hair. "No problem."

He let go of her after a little while, realizing that his face was once again warm. "Guess we should go, huh?"

She shrugged, hiding her embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess…"

They walked out of the woods, side by side, letting the rain wash them over, make them shiver every now and then. Saria glanced at him, watching his eyes rove over the foliage, over the entire scenery. She felt pride well up in her chest. He liked the forest, she hoped.

"It must be so amazing to live here." He said, and Saria strained to hear him, "It's so calm and peaceful, away from everyone else."

She didn't get angry with him this time. She couldn't seem to imagine for what reason. "Yeah, but it gets dull after a while, with visitors so little."

He turned to her, dark eyes gleaming, "I'll come by, Saria. Every week if I can, and I'll bring you something new every time. Clothes, jewelry, candy! Candy is the best."

She laughed, "You don't have to, Ayden. That would be too much trouble."

His gaze fell below her neck and she narrowed her eyes, and then turned to glance at where his eyes had fallen. Link's mini spiritual stone necklace hung around her neck, glowing against the backdrop of her black outfit. "But you liked the gift Link gave you."

"It was my birthday last week," she said, picking up the pendant with her index finger and thumb, "It's my stone."

"Your birth stone?" he asked confusedly.

She shook her head, "My birthstone is garnet. Emerald is May, you know?"

He nodded, "I know. Zelda's is amethyst. Right after January."

"No wonder she loves pink and purple…" Saria muttered.

Ayden laughed, "Her room is covered in those colors!"

"What if we bought her something that wasn't pink?" Saria drawled, a mischievous smirk crossing her child-like features.

The Sheikah's eyes widened, "She'll throw it in her closet with all the non-pinks and purples."

"Heh," Saria shrugged, "Oh well. I won't be there anyway."

"Too bad," Ayden sighed, "You would have a load of fun there."

Saria looked away, her mind rattling along with questions, "Maybe, one day."

Ayden glanced at her, eyes wide and questioning, "But I thought you couldn't leave the forest?"

The Kokiri ignored him. The rain fell more intensely, as did Saria's frustration. She hated hearing that, but she hated even more the fact that it was so very true. "I gotta go, Ayden. I forgot something." She ran back into the woods, leaving Ayden standing alone on the edges of the Kokiri Forest. He could see Link's lights still on. There was movement and he knew Zelda was probably there, playing truth or dare or playing some other game they always ended up excluding him out of, just for fun, just because they liked to mess with him they always said.

He grumbled in annoyance, and then ran back into the woods after Saria.

X

X

X

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm so sorry I don't exactly have time to answer everyone's reviews. If you all want to check more about my stories or art just head to my deviantart account. The link is in my profile if any of you are interested.


	6. Chapter 5

**Perfect**

X

X

X

Chapter 5

X

X

X

Saria had never gone to search for the Deku Witch before. The Deku Witch always came to her. The Kokiri knew how the witch hid in the foliage, intertwining with the greenery, hiding amongst the branches and the bark. Camouflage was her best weapon, and it only made it harder for Saria to find when it was raining in the middle of the night.

"Oh, where are you?" she whispered to no one in particular, figuring the witch would probably not hear her anyway.

She pushed past some shrubbery; feeling the slick wetness of the small leaves brush past her face, mingle with her fingers. Twigs crunched under her feet, leaves slid on the mud as she walked, indenting in places or submerging in dark, deep puddles where the forest floor fell. Saria didn't have trouble with this. She knew every crevice and branch of the forest. She could walk through it with her eyes closed if she had to. But she didn't dare to, anyway.

Something smacked her square in the jaw, sending her flying back in a nearby tree. The bark shredded her clothing, ripping the material, scratching her back. She yelped in shock, feeling an edge of pain shoot up her spine. A black figure loomed above her, blocking the slaps of rain on her forehead and into her eyes.

"So," the voice was harsh, "you have come back?"

Saria wobbled to her feet, using the tree trunk for support. "Why did you slap me?"

The Deku Witch reached out a gnarling, long branch. "It was a reflex." Saria took it, and the branch pulled her up the rest of the way.

"I need your help," the Kokiri said exasperatedly.

"Oh?" the witch wrapped a branch around her waist, pulling Saria closer to her hard bark. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Saria thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing. Her mind had seemingly made it up by herself. "Yes…" she inhaled deeply, as if her response was enough to knock the breath out of her. "I've reconsidered."

XxxxXxxxX

Ayden tumbled past a small grove, a pond surrounded behind an array of scrubs and tall branches. There was nothing else in sight- no fairy, no firefly, no sound, nothing. He breathed in a shaking breath, finding it hard to breathe after so much running. Impa had told him to not waste his breath; he only had little- enough to make him suffocate himself if he didn't take it easy. And he hadn't at that moment. He flopped down on the uneven ground, his back resting against a tree trunk, stray grass tickling his hands that rested at his side.

Something shuffled from beyond the foliage near the pond. He narrowed his eyes, his heart still pounding, and his breaths coming out in a short wheeze. Forcing himself, he crawled onto his hands and knees, and then proceeded to the location where the noise had come from. He could feel his face warm and his nose begin to run. An odd vibe flushed through him, sending his senses to pick up every scrap of detail around him, every sound, every smell. Impa called it the "Sheikah's sixth sense". It only happened when there was danger somewhere, and the mode would simply switch on in their heads. She also said he was terrible at picking things like that up, which had attributed to hours of constant training.

But, he had wandered farther off in his head. A twig snapped, and he stopped in his tracks. Glancing down, he realized it was he that had caused it. His knee was scraped, his pants torn. He fought the urge to let out a whimper, and continued to scuffle past a large shrub. Something moved in front of him. His breath caught, as did his collar. A sharp branch dipped from a twisted tree, leaves falling onto its trunk like hair. He tried to untangle the cloth, but it was gnarled into the branch's protruding claws, as if it had especially caught his collar on purpose. He would have laughed at it, hadn't he looked up, into sickly yellow eyes.

His own eyes would have caught the movement when he saw it, but the ones he stared at had narrowed so suddenly, and before he could move- he was being tossed into the air. Sharp branches, bark, and paper-thin leaves grazed his face and arms, cutting him and scraping against him like mini paper cuts all over his face and limbs. Then he stopped in midair, his back making contact with a thick, protruding branch. He gasped, the air finally knocked out of him.

XxxxXxxxX

The Deku Witch laughed gaily, watching the still form of the copper-haired boy fall to the forest floor with a thud. She outstretched her twisting hand and caught him by the collar.

"A snoop," she rasped, eyeing him with little interest, "Wonder what he's doing out here all alone. In the biting cold."

A large droplet of water fell on Saria's head, a continuance of what had already been happening before. Even the black cloth over her head couldn't protect her from the seeping wet.

"How could you do that?" the Kokiri ran toward the witch, ready to tackle her back and release Ayden. The witch cackled, stepping away. Saria's boots slipped on a puddle of mud, and she skidded, falling on her side.

"Don't test me, child," the Deku Witch dropped Ayden, the short fall to the ground enough to make Saria yelp in astonishment. "You want this potion, don't you? The one that will make you mortal, for eternity…? Well, for the rest of your mortal life, anyway."

Saria scowled, "Yes, but you can't hurt him."

The Deku Witch smiled, tossing a careless glance the boy's direction. "He has nothing to do with this. Now, you know my terms, don't you? You know what you must do for me?"

The Kokiri glared in contempt, her words edged with a hint of malice, "Yes. I do."

"Good," the Deku Witch beamed, "Bring the two here; I don't care how you do it."

Guilt gutted Saria's chest. She nodded forlornly, "I will- when it's time." The Deku Witch's words sounded worse in the Kokiri's own voice. She had pretty much betrayed everyone, even her own life.

"Now," the witch's arm uncurled before her, a small vial at the tips of her gnarled fingertips, "Drink this, and take the quickest route out of here."

Saria snatched the vial out of the witch's hand, glaring at it as though it would bite any second. The dark, black liquid reminded her of the witch's heart, but now it would be apart of hers. She couldn't believe what she was doing. But they had shaken on it- she tried to remind herself. There was no going back.

Popping the top off, she watched the liquid bubble and swirl in the glass. She placed the rim to her lips, afraid to breathe in the scent the potion might contain, but once she whiffed it- she forgot her troubles. She thought she smelled roses, the humidity of the rainy weather gone.

"Saria?" the voice was weak, barely audible against the loud pitter-patter of water drops against the leaves and the ground.

She lowered the vial, turning to Ayden. He was watching her in bewilderment, ready to ask her what she was doing.

"Drink it, Saria," the witch hissed, her yellow eyes glowing menacingly, "You made the deal, now go through with it."

"The forest hears everything," Ayden choked, rolling onto his side to see her better, "that's what the Deku Tree said."

"In this case, boy," the witch glared, "I'm the forest."

Saria knew she was right; she knew the witch's past, her rebellion against the Deku Tree, and also the fact that she _had_ made a deal.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing. The black liquid cascaded down her throat in a flurry- feeling as though it would drown her. It tasted like blueberries, sweet and ripe, until it began to burn. It spread through her body, not just down her throat. But she felt it, up her back, down to her toes and her fingertips. The vial dropped from her fingertips. Her eyes burned, every raindrop lashing against her skin like scolding hot water. She crumpled to the forest floor, motionless, her vision gone black.

X

X

X

Thanks for the faves and the reviews everyone! Hope you all enjoyed, and stay posted and don't forget to review, k?


	7. Chapter 6

**Perfect**

X

X

X

Chapter 6

X

X

X

Sound returned first, _pit pat pit pat…_ It drummed in her ears, cold and slick and wet. Then, she began to taste, and to smell. It smelled like rain and dew and fresh mud. Her mouth tasted like mud, too, and rotten blueberries. She wanted to lick her lips, but it only made the taste worse, and make her cold. Of course, she could feel, again. She had a feeling that if she moved, she would slip back down, into mud and slush and wet grass. And then, her eyes snapped open, like creaking old doors stuck on its hinges because it had been painted over way too many times. Now the rain washed over her eyes, her blurry vision focusing on the wet leaves of the tall birch trees overhead.

Her body was sore all over, fingers and toes stiff with cold. A groan escaped her chapped lips, as her eyes grazed over her surroundings. It took a moment to focus on the broken vial in front of her. All the liquid was gone, but she couldn't remember if she had drunken it all, or if it had seeped into the soil.

Something shuffled in the foliage, beyond the thin trunks of the thin trees with twigs that stuck out like long, jagged fingers. She lolled her head, her gaze shifting upward. The noise ceased, then began again.

"Uh…" raindrops pattered against her hot skin, "Who's there?"

No one answered.

And then her eyes widened. _Skull kids_. Skull kids always came for the Kokiri if they became lost in the Lost Woods. But it didn't mean that she was lost just because she had been lying there for goddesses know how long, right?

She slowly edged herself up on her elbows, only then beginning to feel the sick coldness of mud and water against her skin. Glancing at her clothes, she saw how wrinkled and wet and torn they were, and not to mention caked in mud. She groaned again, blue eyes clouding over in annoyance.

An eagle sounded in the distance, up high in the trees. She hoped it was a good omen, when the eagle flew above her. Or maybe it just meant fresh food.

And then she stood up slowly, knees wobbly and feet slipping on the ground surface. "Steady," she murmured, grabbing hold of the trunk of a nearby tree. When she was sure she had her footing correct, she stepped forward, still cautious. And she was right to do so, when she accidentally tripped over a root. Well, at least, she thought it was a root.

It actually looked nothing like a root from a tree one once she had glared at it after a little while. It may have been covered in mud and grass stains, but it was nothing more than an arm. Connected to it was the rest of the person's body. Hair matted down, face caked with mud, clothes a wreck.

"Ayden?" she whispered, crawling over to him, hands still numb as she flipped him onto his back. "Ayden, wake up." His eyelids twitched, and she pulled him onto her lap.

More rustling- except this time it came from all around them. She whimpered, so quietly that even her ears were deaf to it. Ayden sniveled along with her, his eyes fluttering open to see her panicked gaze.

"Saria?" He croaked, vision barely beginning to focus on her face.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered to him, pushing away the wet hair that framed his face, "It isn't safe."

He sat up, still groggy. "What happened?"

She stopped fidgeting, gazing down at him intently, wishing that she didn't feel the trickle of cold water down her back, the seeping of it through her clothes. She didn't want to feel the lividness of it all. No, she couldn't tell him she was…she was real…she was like him.

"Later, Ayden. Later, we have to get you to shelter, or you'll catch a cold." She told him.

"And you won't?" He snapped, eyes clouding over, as he sat up to watch her, "I know what you did. I remember. You…you drank that liquid."

"Not now, Ayden," she grumbled, standing up.

He didn't budge, "Then, when?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating on the way his flaming hair had matted down to cup the sides of his pale face. His eyes were red. He would get sick if she didn't do something about it. "I _will_ tell you everything," she began to plead, "But not until we head back to the village. You'll get sick."

He sighed, standing up unsteadily. She took hold of his arm, and held him close. "Do you promise to tell me everything?"

She nodded, forgetting what it was that she promised to tell him, "I promise."

XxxxXxxxX

It was the longest that she had felt pain. Coursing through her legs like a parasite. Evil. Her arms were sore, fingers still numb with cold. A pounding headache engulfed her thoughts into a dark oblivion filled with shadows that made her forget everything she tried to remember.

"Saria?" Ayden croaked, as she dragged him into her bed.

"What is it, Ayden?" she asked softly, her gaze lingering on his blue lips. She would have to start a fire in the hearth, if her aching limbs would let her.

Then he shook his head, burying deep into her covers, soaking the sheets. She sighed, _how is he supposed to get dry, now?_

She pulled him back into a sitting position, through his moans of irritation, and grabbed the sheets around him.

"What are you doing?" he said, voice muffled, as she began run the sheets through his hair.

"Drying your hair, what does it look like?" she asked, tone calm, as she watched his hair slowly fizz upwards in small curls.

He slapped her hands away, taking the sheets from her; "I can do it, _mother_."

Saria grimaced, eyebrows furrowing, as she dropped her hands to her lap. He was right, so, very, _very_ right. She wasn't a Kokiri anymore, a hundred or so years old. She was a kid. And kids took care of themselves- not act like parents for someone older than them… _Unless they need help_, Saria thought grimly.

She watched Ayden toss the wet sheets away, a shiver traveling up his spine. Her self-deliberation melted away.

"You need new clothes," she stated, standing up, ready to head for Link's tree house. A hand stopped her.

"I'll get it," Ayden muttered, standing up and pushing past her wordlessly.

"Ayden," she called, cocking her head.

He stopped in his tracks, a scowl forming on his blue-tinted lips; "What is it, Saria?"

She hesitated, fingers fidgeting with the soaked cloth of her tunic, "Are you angry with me?"

Ayden smiled bitterly, unbeknownst to her, while hands formed fists at his sides, "Why should I be?"

The green-haired girl nodded slowly, his harsh answer confirming her suspicions. "I'm sorry," she muttered, closing her eyes, letting the pitter-patter of rain deafen her.

She didn't want to hear his answer, but it was simply so clear through the sound of rain; "That isn't good enough, Saria."

XxxxXxxxX

There had been no point to drying his hair. It had slicked past his ears mere seconds after stepping out of the confines of Saria's home. But Ayden didn't care, his thoughts still lingering on the Kokiri girl…who wasn't any longer a Kokiri, actually. He had a hard time processing that. The fact that Saria, the most infamous, most wise, most caring and loyal of all Kokiri, had become a mortal was just…preposterous, to say the least.

Ayden wished he knew why she had done it, why she had given a wonderful life of immortality to become so mundane, so- so _dead_. She would die just like the rest of them, like him. There was a clock ticking inside her, setting to go off. And if that didn't do the trick, something else- something worse could happen to her. A bear could maul her, or some drunken idiot driving his wagon would run her over and she would be trampled to death by equally drunken horses!

The Sheikah shook his head in aggravation, eyes traveling heavenward, up the wooden ladder to Link's tree house. The small, lit candle from earlier had vanished, leaving the room dark. Now he wasn't so sure if he would rather have them awake and explain his absence, or sneak through the darkness. He was always terrible at that- hiding in the shadows like a real Sheikah, but for him, everything about being a Sheikah terrified him. He could never be a protector of the Royal Family, the next one to step up to the plate after Impa. Why did they have to find him scouring through an alleyway? He could have been perfectly well off on his own…not some stupid fake nephew…

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, wanting to forget where he was, what he was doing…

"Ayden?" A frazzled voice remarked above him.

The boy flinched an eye open, squinting against the droplets of rain splattering against his pale skin; "Yeah?"

Link cocked his head, eyes narrowing in disbelief, "What are you doing outside? You'll catch a cold."

Ayden hid his annoyance, having that said to him more than just once that night. He inhaled deeply, raw fingers groping for the crude feel of the wooden latter.

"Hurry, inside," Link said, pushing a dry stand of hair away from his face.

Ayden narrowed his eyes, wondering how the blonde could be dry despite the patter of large droplets that dripped from wet leaves above. Focusing more, he realized he carried his shield over his head, using it as a temporary umbrella from the onslaught of rainwater. _Smart ass_, he thought dimly, reaching the balcony, into the safety net, where everything was always perfect.

Through the thick clouds of dimwittedness, everything seemed perfect, especially when it rained.

X

X

X


End file.
